Carrots
by What The Crapola Is This
Summary: What happens when Canada brings a snack to a conference room full of starving nations? No pairings, just a one-shot. Crappy summary.


**A/N Um, yeah. I got this idea from a prompt, and I just had to do this. I think most of everybody is OOC in this, but whatever. Fmeh. The ending seems really dumb to me though... um, I'll stop rambling now. Hey look! A page break! Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes. Read and review! By the way, this is in America's POV. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Hetalia.**

* * *

This world meeting is as boring as ever. Iggy's fighting with Francey-pants again, and Italy's clinging to Germany like a little monkey thing, and I have nothing to do! Plus, they all didn't like my idea about how to stop global warming... Global Man is a perfecly legit idea!

Anyways, I need to find something to do. Let's see... um... Ooh! There's my bro Canadia! He'll be able to do something with me! Maybe he'll also have some food. I'm starving! I even ate my emergency McDonalds! I head over to him, humming the Mission Impossible theme. Hey, it makes everything about three thousand percent cooler! I get over to him, working my way throught the crowd of nations, and clap my hand on his shoulder. He flinches and looks up at me.

"Hi, America. What do you want?" he asks. I grin at him. Wait, what's that? Beside his bear? Is that... a bag of carrots? Yeah! Rock on! I KNEW he would have something, because I'm the hero!

"Hey bro, gimme some of those carrots! I'm kinda really hungry. And bored! Can you teach me how to turn invisible like you? Oh, but share some carrots with me first. Didja get that, bro?" I say, ruffling his hair. Mattie bats away my hand, but doesn't give me a snack! But, I'm the hero! Heroes deserve snacks! I pout and give him my puppy dog eyes that usually work on Iggy, but Canadia ignores me! He must be immune to them! Aw man, I can't have used tham that often on him? Anyhoo, after Mattie refuses to give me a carrot, an awsome genius idea pops into my head. Awesome! I know this'll work! I take a deep breath, and...

"WHY WONT YOU GIVE ME A CARROT, BRO? I'M HUNGRY!" I bellow, getting the attention of everybody in the room. It's silent for a few seconds, while everybody seems to realize what's going on and who Canadia is. Then Italy pipes up with "Vee~ Can I have a carrot, Canada?" Germany, the big potato, claps a hand over Italy's mouth, but it's too late. Italy's created a chain raction.

"He has food, ~aru?

"Matvey will give me food if he wants to play hockey with me tomorrow, da?"

"Onhonhonhon, you can have my carrot anytime, Angleterre~"

"S-shut up, bloody wanker!"

"See what you did, Italia!"

"Doitsu, Itaria, please carm down. I'm sure he'rr share."

Canada looks up at me angrily. "America, why'd you do that! Now everyone wants my carrot!

I grin.

"...No innuendo intended."

I'm about to respond, when Denmark's yell catches my attention from the back of the room.

"On three, boys. One!" Denmark starts.

"Two!" continues Prussia.

"Three!" shouts Romano, then all hell breaks loose. I barely have time to react, before various battle cries are heard from all over the confrence room and the stampede starts. The starving nations vault over chairs, military crawl under tables, and just plain flail around to get to the now scared-shitless Canada. We look at each other and stand up, back to back, in a fighting stance. The only countries who are not coming to get us are Germany, Iceland, Austria, and Iggy. The ones with some common sense.

Anyways, the first person to reach us is France, but he's neck-in-neck with Sweden. I shove them away, but that makes an opening for Hungary, Italy and China to get through. Crap, they have weapons! However, before they can reach us, Norway and Australia push them out of the way. Mattie swings out his leg and trips them, making them fall backwards into Belgium and Lithuania. Wow, Canadia's got skills! awesome! But I'm still the hero!

Suddenly, a whisper passes through the crowd and they ground to a halt.. Canada and I share a look. What the hell is going on? What's going on is apparent when the entire group yells "Three!" and charges. Then all I see is a flurry of assorted body parts and clothing as Matthew and I get buried under starving 's noisy, and sweaty, and I'm still starving! FMEEHHARGLLBELH! Yeah, I said it. Anyhoo, a stream of flourescent light hits my eyes, and I gasp. An opening! I reach around to behind my back where Mattie's clutching the back of my jacket like a lifeline. I grab his hand and pull him through the gap, regaining my balance when Prussia tries to knock out the back of my knees. I nudge Mattie.

"Do something!" I say, knocking Russia's pipe away from me. Where he hides that thing, I'll never know. Canadia takes a deep breath, kicks Estonia away from him, and closed his eyes.

"NO! NO CARROTS FOR ANYBODY! I'M THROUGH WITH BEING PUSHED AROUND!" He yells, louder than I've ever heard him. Which is just over normal speaking level, but still.

The crowd below us goes silent, probably because of how loud Canada just yelled/spoke. The sane nations come over and start to pry other people off of us, still a little stunned. Canada and I break free and run to the other side of the room, straightening our clothes and hair.

"Well, that just happened." I laugh awkwardly, wanting to break the tension.

"Never do that again, bro. Seriously." Matthew sighs, opening his bag of carrots. I glance at them, then smile.

"Hey Mattie?"

"Yeah Al?"

"Can I have a carrot?"

Matthew thumps me. I'll take that as a no.


End file.
